


Hold Your Breath

by HoneyButterYum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, And By That I Mean, Aquariums, Bioluminescence, Bioluminescence Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cloaca Sex, Escaping From Aquariums, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, I'm sure this is the first time that tag has been used, Junkfish AU, Lots of Buildup, M/M, Mer!Junkrat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Trainer!Mako, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, his tongue glows okay, how many times can I say bioluminescent in one fic, impulsive actions, it's kinda confusing but it'll make sense I promise, this is what happens when I try to make my own species, tongue kink, very little plot but a plot nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyButterYum/pseuds/HoneyButterYum
Summary: No normal human would ever dream of being in Mako's place. But Mako wasn't normal, and sometimes mermen just grow on you, even if you'd rather have them keep their razor-sharp teeth as far from you as possible.





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here's a little self-indulgent (super, super self-indulgent) birthday oneshot I wrote for myself while procrastinating my other fanfic and literally all of my homework! 
> 
> To clarify on merfolk, I have mermen and mermaids be two separate sub-species within the whole merfolk species. If that makes any sense at all. So, uh, they can't interact with each other (mermen live in fresh water, mermaids in salt water). Hopefully that explains the tags enough;;;;;;
> 
> Either way lol, this is my first time posting a sex scene (not first time writing it, but still, I haven't written a sex scene in like months, I'm so out of practice lol), so I'm kinda nervous lmfao. But still, I hope you enjoy!

In a way, this was his paradise. Nothing beat getting wads of cash for the little effort he put into making a show. Just show up for a few hours, take the money, and leave. 

That’s how it always went in Mako’s head, but in reality, he never left early. Maybe in the beginning, but good trainers were few and far between, especially in the line of merfolk. Now, Mako called it a miracle if he could even sleep at his house for one night. 

Mako’s rubber boots squelched under the concrete shore of the tank. As he stepped further into the water, he picked up one of the mackerel in his steel bucket and tossed it out to the middle of the tank.

That drew some interest in that fish. Mako spotted him at the bottom of the tank, his bioluminescent spots going from a dull tawny to a vivid, almost neon, gold. He circled a few feet below the dead mackerel and licked his lips with his glowing yellow tongue. Then, he rushed toward the surface and snagged the mackerel within his jaws.

Mako sighed as the merman gnawed on the mackerel and swam over to him. His black-as-oil tail moved side-to-side like a shark’s, and in the dim light of the evening, the creature’s bioluminescence wasn’t as bright as it had been in the darkness at the bottom of the tank. 

But above his waist, this creature sure seemed human. Long face, skinny torso, a massive grin. People even gave him a name: Jamison. Of course, the black freckled gill plates on his neck and black and yellow fins he had instead of human ears couldn’t fool anyone. 

“Mako!” Jamison chirped, his golden eyes wide with glee. “What’re we gonna do today, mate?”

God, Mako wanted to kill that fucker who taught this creature to speak in such an annoying tone. Mako much preferred signals for normal marine animals, like hand signs, or literally anything else that would shut this creature up. 

Mako put down his bucket and knelt on the concrete shore as Jamison came closer and pulled himself into the shallow water next to the large man. Mako lifted his arm—around it was a thick leather brace, up to his elbow—and beckoned the merman closer.

Jamison lit up, ear fins fluttering out to frame his face, almost like a perked-up dog. He crawled over to Mako and sniffed the brace, then lifted his only hand to grasp it as he bit into the leather.

With Jamison finally more or less immobilized, Mako set to work on doing his routine checkup. First, the main cause for concern: Jamison’s hair.

“Able to breathe fine?” Mako reached out to touch Jamison’s strands of dirty blond gill feathers, structures that looked like hair but allowed for merfolk to breathe better underwater. For Jamison, however, those structures were thin, almost balding at spots. 

Jamison let out a hum, his bioluminescence becoming stronger in his affirmation, then became dim once more. His gaze tried to follow Mako’s hand as it lowered to grasp his right elbow below his stump. 

“This okay?” Mako examined the stump’s redness, caused by Jamison’s habit of scratching it. God, he needed to file for a prosthetic after all. 

Jamison frowned as best as he could with his sharp teeth embedded in leather. This time, his bioluminescent flash response traveled down his body like sluggish drops of water slipping down his scales.

Yeah, he’d file that report. Mako lifted his hand to Jamison’s cheek and pushed the merman off his arm. “Fins,” Mako said, and Jamison’s bioluminescent spots went back to their happy flashes. 

The merman laid on the ground on his belly and let out a huff when Mako began to examine his large spiny dorsal fin. “‘Ey,” Jamison said, resting his head on his crossed arms, “do I really scare people, Mako?”

God, not this again.

“Yes.” Mako took Jamison’s right pectoral fin and stretched it out with care to examine the long-healed bite in the membrane. No new issues, so he did the same for the scratch in the smaller pelvic fin. 

Jamison grinned and let out a bubbly hyena-like laugh. “I sure ain’t no dolphin, eh?” He lifted up his torso and curled the front half of his body toward Mako. “C’mon, mate, I’m fine! Wha d’ya need me to do?”

By now, the deep orange of dusk had faded to the navy blue of night. Jamison’s spotted backside, though dulled when in the light, now stood out like the gentle glow of resting fireflies, and the glimmer of his tongue shone through the gaps in his toothy grin. At times like this, Mako learned the hard way that he couldn’t trust himself. 

“Oh!” Jamison’s grin broadened. Fuck. “Are ya hopin’ for more than jus’ a trainin’ session, Mako?” The merman dragged his body closer, which made him look like he’d come out of a horror movie than anything else. 

Mako rose to his feet with a grunt before Jamison’s sharp nails could snag on his clothes, then he picked up his bucket of fish. “Shut up. Get back in the water before you dry out.”

Jamison let out a series of clicks from the back of his throat, noises made from a leftover language he no longer remembered. “Ya ol’ bloke, ya do care!” He slid off the shore’s dropoff and swam alongside the edge of the walkway as Mako headed toward the gate connecting the show tank to the holding tank. 

When Mako opened the gate to let Jamison through, the merman gave him a bright smirk. “You’re not very subtle, mate.”

“Go through the damn gate, Jamison.”

Jamison cackled and dipped his head below the water’s surface. His tail swayed, the bioluminescent bursts of color rolling down Jamison’s body like a wave. Mako knew this tactic: captivate and draw prey close with a light show, then go in for the kill.

And yet, no matter how often it happened, Mako had never been able to escape his utter fascination with the merman. He’d always be drawn in, the prey that never learned from his mistakes. 

Mako stepped toward the shore and sat at the edge of the dropoff. Legs fully submerged, Mako placed his bucket next to him and grabbed one of the mackerel, then tossed it above Jamison’s head. 

Mako welcomed this type of quiet, but it left his blood thrumming with adrenaline. Jamison rose to the surface, everything below his piercing eyes submerged. That was the look that, in both myth and reality, sent sailors to their deaths. 

There was always that risk, that moment of doubt, where Mako remembered Jamison wasn’t a human, didn’t have the same morals, didn’t have the same ingrained sense of what was generally right and what was wrong. One day, Mako was certain that Jamison would catch him off guard and drag him down to the depths of the tank like a crocodile would to a wild boar. 

Jamison’s ear fins flared out as he circled his body around the floating mackerel, his gaze locked on Mako. He stuck out his glowing tongue and wet his lips, then snagged the mackerel and swallowed it whole.

Honestly, if Jamison had been trying to be sexy, that whole bit just killed it. At least there would be fewer fish guts touching his skin. 

“Just— Get over here.” Mako pushed his bucket aside and held out his arm. As expected, Jamison burst forward and dug his teeth into the leather brace, his spots pulsing with light. Mako took a deep breath, then tapped Jamison’s cheek to get him to release his jaw. “No fucking teeth.”

Jamison smirked, as though already challenging the one rule Mako had. “I’ll be on me best behavior.” He dipped his head under the water and pushed Mako’s legs apart, then twisted the end of his tail around one of Mako’s ankles to stay anchored to the spot. 

Jamison’s hand ran up the inside of Mako’s thigh, movements slow and careful, quite unlike his usual self. He parted his lips and pressed his tongue against Mako’s groin, the resulting grunt of pleasure Mako let out taken as encouragement. Jamison kissed Mako’s growing bulge, then lifted himself above the water and wrapped his arm around Mako’s neck. The merman’s spots pulsed as he kissed Mako’s throat, the glow fluttering off and on as Mako wrapped his arms around Jamison’s waist. 

“Jamie,” Mako whispered, and Jamison melted in his arms at the sound of his deep, rough voice. “You did well at the shows today.”

Jamison let out a string of low, pleased clicks, so fast that it sounded like a cat’s purr. He pressed his body to Mako’s, his breaths coming in short, quick bursts. Mako may be the prey, but even so, he knew enough about Jamison to make the merman think otherwise. 

Mako ran his fingers down Jamison’s back, and he delighted in Jamison’s shiver. “Jamie, you’ll do good tomorrow, too, right?”

“Mmn-hmm, ‘course, Mako.” Jamison buried his face in Mako’s chest and lowered his hand between them. His webbed fingers fumbled with Mako’s pants, the fin at the end of his tail twitching in excitement. “I’ll do real good with ya, too.” Not soon enough, Jamison worked Mako’s cock out of his pants. He wrapped his fingers around it, too thick for his hand. Jamison trembled and lowered his torso to lick the tip while his hand pumped slow at the base. 

At Mako’s moan and subsequent mutter of, “Perfect,” Jamison’s bioluminescence glowed bright. The merman wet his lips and brought Mako’s cock into his mouth, almost choking on his arrhythmic breathing. Mako brushed his hand down Jamison’s hair and let out a soft hiss of pleasure when Jamison moaned around him. 

Jamison pulled away to gasp for air, his hand thrusting faster around Mako’s cock. “Mako,” he choked out, eyes glazed over. “Fuck!” He took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and worked Mako back into his mouth.

Mako could guess how difficult it had to be, not being able to use his nose to take in any extra air. With how desperate Jamison was to please, Mako supposed he deserved more.

Jamison gasped around Mako as the giant man rubbed gentle circles against Jamison’s shoulder, his other hand cupping Jamison’s cheek. “You’re doing great, Jamie,” he said, almost out of breath, and heat coiled in his gut as Jamison’s eyes fluttered open, dark with lust. 

Then white-hot lightning shot down Mako’s spine when the sharp tip of one of Jamison’s teeth pressed against the underside of his cock. 

“Fucker!” Mako shuddered, limbs pulsing with adrenaline as he shoved Jamison off him.

Through his coughing and panting, Jamison let out a laugh that bubbled up from his throat. “Sorry mate, won’t ‘appen again—”

“It sure won’t,” Mako snarled, and Jamison yelped as Mako snatched him by the waist and lifted him up to eye level. 

“H-hey mate, no hard feelings?” But a red hue coated Jamison’s face, his glowing tongue lolling out of his mouth. He squeaked in surprise when Mako fell back onto the floor and pulled Jamison up over his large belly. 

“Shut up.” Mako shifted his hips and groaned as Jamison’s slick tail rubbed against his cock. He raised a hand to cup Jamison’s cheek, and all his annoyance melted away when Jamison nuzzled, panting, against his palm. “Are you ready?”

Jamison purred, nodding with a frantic desperation he’d been trying to hide. “Ya always take too long.” He propped himself up, arm trembling with his weight. Mako held up the merman’s hips so he could help press the tip of his cock into Jamison’s cloaca. Jamison bit his lip and whined, long and needy. “O-oh fuck. Mako….” 

Mako fought to bite back a moan himself. Jamison’s heat drove Mako mad, the warmth enveloping more of him with each moment that passed. That is, until Jamison grew too impatient. 

The merman cried out as he rolled his hips down onto Mako, taking all his cock in one swift motion. Jamison’s bioluminescence went crazy, his tongue glowing bright while his spots spasmed with gold over his trembling body. “M-Mako,” Jamison moaned, chest heaving to take in air. 

Thoughts muddled with the ecstasy of so much heat, Mako could only run his hands down Jamison’s skinny hips, his thick fingers pressing into where skin met scales. Without the aid of water, Jamison’s lower half couldn’t move in the way legs could; Mako helped Jamison along, the two moaning as they found a rhythm. 

Jamison’s breath caught in his throat as he lowered his torso to press against Mako, his arm thrumming with the lingering strain of holding himself up. With Mako’s hands otherwise occupied, Jamison buried his face against Mako’s shoulder and ghosted the tips of his teeth over the cloth of Mako’s shirt. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Mako said as he tipped his head back, as if challenging Jamison to take the risk, to push his limits and see if the merman would live to see another day. 

And, well, Jamison couldn’t back down from  _ that _ .

The merman dug his teeth into the cloth over Mako’s shoulder, of course not self-destructive enough to bite so hard as to draw blood. Jamison cried out against Mako’s shoulder as the man thrust hard into him, the sudden wave of pleasure adding to the thrill. 

Mako lifted a hand to grasp the back of Jamison’s neck, and the merman shivered at the touch, then bit his lip and purred, “Feels good, Mako?”

“Don’t gimme that shit.” But Mako’s gasping voice only affirmed Jamison’s question. With not much else to shut up the obnoxious laugh Jamison gave in response, Mako pulled Jamison into a rough kiss, one that wound up Jamison like a spring. 

Breathless and at his limit, Jamison reached his hand up and curled his fingers around a clump of Mako’s hair, his body shivering with each thrust Mako gave. And soon, the spring that coiled inside Jamison grew to be too much, the coil on the edge of bursting. 

Only when Mako broke the kiss and murmured in Jamison’s ear, “You look so good like this, Jamie,” did Jamison’s body throb with bioluminescence as he released that coil with a choked cry, Mako following soon after. 

Silence, alongside heavy breathing, enveloped the two for a moment. Once Jamison regained enough air, he whispered out, “Hooley dooley….” Then he pushed himself off Mako and flopped onto the concrete floor beside the man. Jamison’s sweaty body was too shaky, too weak to drag himself back into the water. 

Mako let out a soft sigh. He’d rather bask in the afterglow for a while longer, but helping Jamison’s body get back to normal was, unfortunately, a top priority. He fixed his pants and put his arms around Jamison’s back and under his tail, then carried the merman the short distance to the dropoff into the tank. 

Jamison let out a content sigh as the cold water coated his heated skin. “Thanks, Mako.” He smiled, then lifted his hand to cup Mako’s cheek. “It sure is fun to mess with a human like you, eh?”

Though those words should’ve annoyed Mako—angered him, even—Jamison’s tone made him feel vaguely sympathetic. And that was dangerous territory. But the words slipped out before Mako could catch them. 

“Do you miss where you came from?” 

Mako knew he fucked up when Jamison’s bioluminescent glow dulled and his gaze shifted downwards. “Well, I can’t rightly say, mate. I don’t remember much of me ol’ home anymore.”

Sympathy was a hell of an emotion, that’s for sure. Though impulsiveness had to be far more hazardous in this situation. 

The good thing about being one of the only people to form a type of bond with one of the merfolk was that Mako could ensure no cameras would be installed in the aquarium. At first, it was just to preserve what little ‘tricks’ Mako had up his sleeve, but now, it gave Mako a safe conscious that no one could spy on him when he and Jamison fucked. And, most recently, it allowed Mako to walk out of the aquarium in the dead of night with a merman slung over his shoulder. 

There wasn’t a coherent plan per se, just get Jamison into his car and drive. He’d find the nearest river and dump Jamison off, then come back for him once he made sure no one would be able to find them. 

At first, it was a solid plan. Genius, even. Mako drove deep into the country, the middle of nowhere, and found what seemed like the perfect spot for Jamison: a broad, twisting river surrounded by a forest of trees. Mako didn’t know how long he’d have to be gone, but he hoped Jamison would be okay for the time being. This situation was all his idea, anyway. 

As Mako made the trek back up to his car parked on the side of the highway, he glanced back and drew comfort from the soft glow of Jamison’s bioluminescence as the merman hid underwater and watched him leave. But when Mako got back into his car and drove away from the river, he felt a sickness in the bottom of his gut, a nervousness that twisted his stomach in knots. This was such a bad idea.

He couldn’t take too long. He only had the rest of the night, if even that much. When Mako got to his house, he only packed his necessities and, just as the sun peeked over the edge of the horizon, he endured the silence of the long drive back to the river.

Mako panted as he jogged down the slope of the hill to the river below. He stepped into the riverbank and kicked up the water, hoping that’d be enough for Jamison to notice his presence. After a minute, Mako gulped. “Jamison!” he called, gaze darting up and down the river. 

After two minutes, silence. 

It wasn’t a surprise. Jamison was free after being forced into captivity. With how he was, all the new stimuli probably caused him to explore for longer than anticipated.

“Jamison!” Mako called again, a hint of worry in his tone. Three minutes passed with no signs of Jamison. “Jamison! Jamie!” 

Mako repeated it, over and over, until almost half an hour had passed. Though it left a sour taste in his mouth, Mako turned and plodded out of the water’s edge. Best case, Jamison remembered some of his ingrained instincts and could thrive on the environment here. Worst case, the idiot got himself captured again, killed, maybe. 

Mako huffed and shook his head. Jamison wouldn’t just die after tasting freedom like this. Mako began to climb the slope back to his car, but stopped when he heard a splash.

“‘Ey, ya drongo! Where ya goin’?” Mako turned to see Jamison lying on the riverbank, holding a large bass stuck on his sharp nails. “Look what I found! There’s a ‘uge lake right nearby, caught this fucker there!” Jamison grinned, his tail swaying behind him. “Was thinkin’ we could share it; wha d’ya think about that, mate?”

Mako nodded, his heart pounding from lack of air. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't garbage lol, I really need more practice. Sorry if the ending seems rushed too lol, I finished writing it at two in the morning. But now I'm coming up with ideas for longer fics about this AU. Maybe in the future ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
